The Idiocy in Ouran Academy
by TheUltimateIce
Summary: Ouran Academy is full of ditzy people, but the trio that barged in the Host Club and ate nearly everything in sight without thinking there would be consequences go far beyond ditzy: They're idiots. Now unwillingly becoming the help, these three girls clean, bake, and might find love along the way. Pairings: KyoyaXOC, KaoruXOC, MoriXOC
1. Chapter 1: A Common Newcomer

**AN: Sorry I've been gone for so long. I just kinda got outta the groove and now I'm back in it! This is a remake of the discontinued "For the Love of Desserts". Hopefully, this is an improvement. It's also on Quotev as well, so check it out there if that's more of your thing. Anyway, on with the story! Ouran High School Host Club is owned by Bisco Hatori.**

* * *

><p>With her suitcase clutched in her hand, Morgyn stared at the mansion in front of her. She had a sick feeling to her stomach, for she was feeling more disappointed than excited. She dreaded walking inside and being face to face with her worst enemy: Tina Criner. She cringed just at the sound of her name. Despite her hatred for her, she does appreciate all that she has done to get her here. If you ask her, being best friends with someone who has a rich cousin (no matter how much you hate them) has every perk you can imagine. As she thought about it, she checked her watch. 1:29 it read. In about an hour she will be reunited with her friend. She slowly opened the door and poked her head inside.<p>

A very clean house with all types of fancy and foreign items you could imagine. Just as Morgyn suspected. She stepped inside and sat down on a nearby couch. The television was showing a Japanese game show. She relaxed and watched until she heard footsteps.  
>"Is she here!?" Dainty feet rushed down the spiral staircase. A dark skinned girl with a long braid following her made it into the living room and spotted Morgyn. They stared at each other and tension immediately filled the room. Morgyn forced a smile on her face.<br>"Hello, Tina."  
>"Hello, Morgyn." They held their stances for what seemed to be forever until Jeffery and Julia, Tina's parents came down the stairs. Morgyn had a wave of relief come over her when she saw them. They removed the hostility in the room in an instant.<br>"We're so glad you're here! We thought you were supposed to be here at a later time, though."  
>"Yeah... I accidentally misread the landing time... Oops." Julia giggled and led her husband and the two girls out of the living room.<p>

After a quick tour and lunch, Morgyn sat on her bed and checked her watch once again. 3:56. She quickly grabbed her cell phone. Her thumb flew all over the keypad and brought the phone to her ear, each ring panicking her more. She let out a huge sigh once she heard a soft voice on the other line.  
>"Hello?"<br>"How come you're not here? You were supposed to be here about 25 minutes ago."  
>"Oh, sorry... My flight got delayed and I won't be here until tomorrow."<br>"That sucks... Well, since we're here I just wanted to say thanks again for getting Tina to pay for my tuition. We both know she wouldn't if it was just up to her." Although she couldn't see it, she could tell her friend was smiling on the other end.  
>"No problem. Anyway, I'll try to be here as soon as possible. Have fun in Japan." She hung up and decided to lie down on the comforter. She gently closed her eyes, awaiting tomorrow.<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on! It's the first day of school!" Morgyn shot straight up, hoping it was her friend that was waking her up, but her face fell to see it was only Tina.<br>"Uh... Yeah, I'll get ready. Is Shayla here yet?"  
>"No, not yet."<br>"I can't go, then. Shayla and I were supposed to go to this new school together." Tina frowned and dragged Morgyn out of bed anyway.  
>"She'll probably be here later on. Let's go!"<p>

Morgyn sat in the back of the limo with her face pressed against the window. She figured she would enjoy her new life in Japan, but feels as though there has been nothing but sheer disappointment. Living with her enemy, her friend not being by her side, what else could go wrong, she thought. Tina nudged her arm and she slowly sat up.  
><em><strong>"Feast your eyes, Morgyn! Welcome to Ouran Academy!" <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2: Together At Last! Part A

**Here's Part A of Chapter 2! Ouran High School Host Club is owned by Bisco Hatori.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Morgyn's POV*<strong>

Let me start by saying how happy I am that Tina's two years older than me. I could not stand being in the same class with her. It's bad enough living with her. After she let me alone, I walked around the long and giant hallways until I stood in front of a door. I looked up and read the sign.

**Class 1-A **  
>Finally, I made it to my classroom. I opened the door and poked my head inside. It seemed like your average classroom. Wooden desks, students just hanging around, the usual. Honestly, the classroom was the first thing at this school that set my nerves at ease. I took a deep breath as several thoughts rushed through my head.<br>_"Alright... Don't act like an idiot, keep calm, and be normal. But most importantly, make sure nothing is on your face!"_ I straightened by posture, put on a brave face, and suddenly I felt a lot more confident. I waltzed in and made myself known. The students who were already in looked at me for a few seconds, and then went back to their normal conversation. My confidence dropped and I went to a seat near the window far from everyone else. Soon after, the door opened.

A pair of twins and some brunette kid walked in. I tried to not pay them any attention until they decided to take seats near me. They were talking about something, and I couldn't help but eavesdrop. I turned back to the window to avoid being too obvious.  
>"So I heard Kyouya-senpai brought in some new sweets this morning," one voice said.<br>"Well someone's going to be happy about that." I heard one of them sigh.  
>"Good grief... The next thing we need is Honey-senpai getting another cavity..." I started to gradually drown out their conversation, but I was all ears when they started talking about me. I banged my head against the window and my heart started racing.<p>

"Who's she?"  
>"I think she's one of the new students from America."<br>"Weren't there supposed to be two of them? Where's the other one?"  
>"Don't ask us." I still had back turned to them, mentally pleading them to not talk to me. It wasn't long until I felt a finger tap my shoulder. Universe, why do you hate me? I sat upright as my body went stiff. I forced my head to turn and look at them and put on the fakest smile one could imagine.<br>"Um... H-hello..." Now that I had a good look at them, the twins were sexy! The longer I stared, the more my smile turned into a creepy smirk. Once the twin on the left started speaking, I snapped out of it.  
>"So you're the new girl, eh?"<br>"Yeah. I'm Morgyn. Morgyn Carr. And you all are?"  
>"Hikaru."<br>"Kaoru."  
>"Haruhi." I gave a quick nod and and looked out the window. It took a few seconds until Hikaru (I think) spoke AGAIN.<br>"So where's your friend? We heard there were supposed to be two of you."

I scowled at the trio and I could feel my eye twitch.  
>"Her flight got delayed. Now, I'm a bit busy."<br>"Do you call staring out of a window 'busy'?" Haruhi frowned and alternated his view between the two.  
>"Guys, leave her alone. You're bothering her." I exhaled and grabbed Haruhi's hands.<br>"THANK YOU!" Once again, I looked out the window and this time, I saw something! A figure appeared around the corner and headed to the entrance. I squinted to get a better view of them, and my mouth dropped. Without knowing, I let out a loud squeal. I covered my mouth and faced my classmates. Every single one of them was looking at me like I was crazy. I must ask again. Universe, WHY? It took a while for the silence to break and my focus went from the window to the door. Soon, the door slowly opened until it gently touched the wall.

I smiled at the girl standing in the doorway. The dark hair, the cold gaze, the over-sized glasses... Shayla was here! We immediately made eye contact and she slowly headed towards my direction. She stopped in front of my desk and looked at Hikaru, who was sitting next to me.  
>"Well... I guess I was too late." My eyes darted to Hikaru and then Shayla.<br>"No! You're right on time! There's an empty seat next to me!" I quickly turned to Hikaru.  
>"Move!"<br>"Why should I?"  
>"Because Shayla's here, and I said so. Now move!" He rolled his eyes and headed to the desk behind Haruhi. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Hikaru mocking me and Kaoru laughing out loud. We'll get along GREAT, I can just tell... Whatever, I was too excited to get worked up. Shayla and I were together at last!<p> 


	3. Chapter 2B: Together At Last! Part B

**Here's part B of chapter 2! Ouran High School Host Club is owned by Bisco Hatori.**

***Shayla's POV***

Ah.. The end of the day. Something I cherish deeply in which I can escape to my refuge that is my bedroom and relax. If that were the case, Morgyn and I wouldn't have stood in front of Tina's classroom waiting for her to get out of class. Morgyn plopped down and glanced at the clock from across the hall.

"Why are we here again?"  
>"Tina said we had to wait because she wanted to show us something, but I'm extremely close to leaving. We've been standing in front of this door for 10 minutes." Finally, Tina rushed out of the door, nearly tripping on her own feet.<br>"Sorry dearies! All my stuff fell on the floor and no one would help!" Morgyn leaned over to me and kept her voice quiet enough so Tina couldn't hear.  
>"I wouldn't either..." Tina ran down the hall and we picked up our pace to catch up with her.<p>

"So is this the thing you want to show us?"  
>"Yes! You're going to LOVE it!"<br>"I doubt that..." We ran up and down hallways and stairs until she finally stopped. I looked at the sign and stared at it for quite some time, but I still had trouble deciphering the Kanji characters on the sign. I pulled out a book to help me translate it and I flipped through the thick pages. If I was correct, the sign read **_"Music Room #3"_**. Tina turned to face us, smiling from ear to ear.  
>"Are you ready?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Are you sure you're ready?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Are you absolutely sure you're-"<br>"YEAH." She was gripping onto the door handle tightly and her smile grew wider, if that was even humanly possible.  
>"Ladies, prepare yourselves for the Ouran Host Club!"<p>

* * *

><p>The door flew open and rose petals surrounded us. Really, I wasn't amused at all considering one flew in my mouth. Seven silhouettes appeared in the doorway. I caught Tina giving us glances to see our reactions. I'm not sure about Morgyn, but I wasn't sure how to react. The three of us froze in our tracks until the tall blonde in the middle sauntered over to Tina.<br>"I see our princess has brought new guests."  
>"That's right! This is my cousin Shayla and her friend Morgyn." I could hear the tone in her voice turn harsh when she said Morgyn's name. The blonde went over to us and grabbed both of our hands.<br>"So you're her cousin! I see gorgeous and exotic looks run in the family," he said. Then he turned to Morgyn. "And you, you have magnificent curls. My heart flutters simply thinking about them!" The corniness coming from him made me cringe, but I couldn't help but blush slightly. I broke free of his grasp and walked around the music room. I looked at all the other gentlemen. However, I was only able to recognize three of them since they're in my class.

The bespectacled one with the black notebook sparked my interest. I went behind him to try and see what he was writing. I took out the same book from before and attempted to read.  
>"Umm... Kyouya-senpai?" Hikaru said.<br>"Why are you letting her read that?" Kaoru finished. Kyouya-senpai snapped his notebook shut and pushed up his glasses.  
>"She has difficulty reading Kanji, so even with her book she would barely make out any words." I had this bewildered expression on my face. I gently tapped his shoulder.<br>"Excuse me. How do you know this? We just met." He gave me an odd smirk and left my question unanswered. I felt a chill run down my spine. Suddenly, just being near him made me uncomfortable. I scurried to where Morgyn was. She hadn't moved since the blonde spoke to us. I poked her shoulder and she snapped out of it.  
>"Huh? What?"<br>"Just making sure you're still alive."

* * *

><p>Our conversation was cut short when the door opened. We were looking at the eager faces of what seemed to be about twenty-something girls. They calmly filled the room and a few gravitated towards each one of the boys. Morgyn started taking a few steps away from me.<br>"I'm gonna go hang out with the twins for a bit. 'Kay?" I looked to my left and Tina was giggling like a maniac.  
>"Now the fun has begun! Tamaki, here I come!" Tina ran off and then there was one, standing in the middle of the room like a lost puppy. My eyes scanned all around the room to find something... ANYTHING to do. Everyone seemed occupied with something or someone... Except for Kyouya-senpai. I cursed under my breath for making myself this desperate. I took small steps toward him and stood at his side without saying a word. The longer we stood there, the more awkward I began to feel.<br>"Can I help you?" My head turned to him. He seemed friendly enough. Perhaps my initial opinion of him was wrong.  
>"It depends. I'm a bit bored, so I'm just wandering around. Care to explain what... Well, all this is about?" I made a gesture to indicate I was referring to the club itself. I was given an unexpected lengthy explanation to the point where I started to drown it out after a few minutes. I was able to get the gist of it, though.<p>

After that, the club hours seemed to fly by until all who were left were the hosts, Morgyn, Tina, and myself. My eyes slowly went around the music room until I found a small table. On it was a whole set of chocolate... Chocolate... **CHOCOLATE. **My eyes widened and my heart stopped. I quickly nudged Tina and Morgyn with my elbow.  
>"Look at it... It's beautiful." We all ran to the table and started stuffing our faces with candy, cake, and took turns with the chocolate fountain. The blonde, who's named I've gathered to be Tamaki stood behind us.<br>"Ladies, please stop! Those aren't for you!" I turned around as I popped another chocolate heart in my mouth.  
>"And exactly who are these for?"<br>"Honey-senpai..." Tina and Morgyn whirled around and we all had wide eyes. Our gazes immediately went to Honey-senpai. His lip quivered and his eyes gradually filled with tears.  
>"M-my chocolate..." Tina ran up to Honey-senpai and embraced him into a hug, crying along with him.<br>"We're so sorry, Honey! We'll make it up to you, we promise! Right, girls?" Tina turned to us with a pleading look in her eyes. We smiled and nodded simultaneously. Kyouya-senpai pulled out a calculator and stared at us intensely.  
>"You three ate more than half of what was there, so your total comes out to this." He held the calculator in front of us and we were instantly taken aback. Morgyn and I blinked rapidly. We faced Tina with cheesy smiles.<br>"Tina, you can pay for this, right?" Morgyn asked. Tina bit her lip and rubbed the back of her head.  
>"About that... A few days ago, I did some overspending so my parents cut me off financially..."<br>"So we're in debt."  
>"Welcome to the club," Haruhi said. "You'll get used to it in no time." I turned to face the club and started twiddling my thumbs.<br>"We'll pay you back... Somehow..." I honestly had no idea what I was getting into when I said that.


	4. Chapter 3: The First Dessert

***Tina's POV***

"Hmm…." I stared at the oven with great intensity. We were bored and feeling a bit crafty, so why not bake something? After some decision making (and arguing), we decided to make a fancy white cake. Personally, I wanted to make fruit tarts, but Morgyn decided to be mean and go for the white cake, and of course Shayla took her side. Honestly, why can't things go MY way for once!? We were all sitting in front of the oven waiting for the timer to reach 0. I folded my arms and Morgyn looked over to me.

"Stop pouting. We'll make fruit tarts next time."

"But I wanted to make fruit tarts now…" Shayla sighed and stood.

"Well, I'm going to do something relatively entertaining. Let me know when the cake is done."

After an eternity, the cake was finally done. Morgyn and I took it out, and my jaw dropped. It was absolutely beautiful! Almost too beautiful to eat… ALMOST. We called Shayla and she smiled in approval.

"Impressive. Now we need to decorate it." My eyes widened and my hand shot up.

"Oooh, ooh, ooh! Can I decorate it!?" Morgyn and Shayla looked at each other for a bit, and then back to me.

"Sure, I don't see why not." I clapped my hands and I smiled as big as I could.

"YES!" I dashed to the cupboard and looked for some icing and decorative candies. I grabbed all my supplies and went to work. I neatly covered the cake with white frosting and circled the bottom layer with star candies, the middle with swirl candies, and the top with heart candies. I turned to show Morgyn and Shayla my finished project. I curtsied as they clapped.

"I gotta hand it to you, you can decorate pretty good."

Morgyn, Shayla, and I sat in the club room, our brains working overtime.

"Now how are we going to pay back our debt?" After a few seconds of silence, an idea popped in my head. There was no way they could reject this!

"Oh! How about we be temporary hosts?" Shayla and Morgyn gave me identical looks that scream "What are you thinking?" Then they both erupted into laughter and then gave a resounding "NO". We all started thinking again.

"Having trouble?" Haruhi walked over to us with a curious expression on his face. "You know, cleaning up around the place here and there would be huge help, and I'm pretty sure Kyouya-senpai would take off some of your debt." We all exchanged some looks and then agreed to helping clean up.

We sat around looking for empty tables that needed to be cleared. We all took turns picking up plates, tea cups, etc. While waiting for more tables, Shayla smiled and leaned back in her chair.

"I like this cleaning business. It's not too difficult, and we're paying off our debt." Kyouya started putting numbers into his calculator.

"You three have been doing an excellent job so far. As of right now, you owe this much." He showed us the calculator and we all nearly fell out of our chair.

"That… That's barely a dent in our debt," Morgyn said. "Is it even possible to pay this off by the end of the year?" The light hit Kyouya's glasses which caused a glare. That plus the smile he was giving us made him look all-around scary.

"You have all the time in the world to pay it off. There is next year, right?"

At the end of club hours, all three of us did one final sweep of picking up stuff from the tables. I figured I could clear it off faster if I grab a bunch of plates at once. It was heavy, but I was able to endure it just fine. I looked around and saw Tamaki looking at us. I'd like to take a moment and say he was VERY handsome at that angle. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, and before you knew it my foot was on a banana peel. I slipped and fell right on my butt. Loud crashes surrounded me as plates broke one by one. Everybody stared at me, the hosts and Shayla in shock. Morgyn, however, was red in the face and her teeth were clenched. She's scary when she's angry…

"Umm… Kyouya-senpai?" Shayla turned to face Kyouya. His eye was twitching as he entered in more numbers into the calculator. Shayla peered over his shoulder and nearly fainted when she saw the total. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Morgyn stepped closer towards me, her face now resembling a tomato.

"Tina… Give me ONE reason why I shouldn't kill you. You have 10 seconds." My heart raced and my eyes darted across the room… Then it hit me.

"Wait! I'll be right back." I dashed out of the club room and out of Ouran Academy. I called my limo and went back home. I went into the kitchen and grabbed the cake we made last night and headed back to the school and the club room. Shayla raised an eyebrow and gestured to the cake.

"Umm… What are you doing with that?"

"We caused our debt by eating desserts, so we'll repay them with desserts. This cake was made from high quality ingredients." I set it down and waited for a response. Hikaru and Kaoru inspected the cake and began to speak.

"Well, it looks good," Hikaru said. "But, there's only one way to find out if it actually tastes good," Kaoru finished. They called Honey over and he sat in front of the cake, with a fork in hand. We cut him a slice and he took a bite with no hesitation. He was still for a minute and then a smile plastered across his face.

"It's good!" Morgyn nodded and smiled with approval.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you do have some pretty good ideas, Tina." Surprised by her (bittersweet) comment, I smiled back.

"Haha, thanks."


	5. Chapter 4: The Truth is Revealed!

***Morgyn's POV***

"So… I didn't know instant coffee was thing in the Host Cub…" I was struggling to make eye contact with Shayla. We sat on opposite sides on our beds. Her eyes were fixated on the pages of her book. My hands fidgeted a little bit and I decided to continue talking.

"I mean, I know they're not used to common goods, but jeez learn a little more about it, am I right?"

"They'd shit their pants if they found out about canned soup. It'd be like the first time I took my braids out in elementary school." I did a double take after that comment. Shayla immediately slammed her book shut and took a deep breath. Her eyes were so big to the point it almost terrifying. All of a sudden, her shoulders dropped and her face was relaxed.

"I agree, Morgyn. I wish they would be more open minded." I didn't have any words. I wasn't sure what happened, and I'm not sure if I liked it either. Shayla immediately left the room without even taking her book. With nothing to do, I followed her into the kitchen where Tina was looking over the sheet of paper the Host Club has given us to help with our debt.

"I can't believe this! 100,000 sandwiches, 1,000 cakes, 10,000 cookies…. And that's not the end of it! Unbelievable!" I rolled my eyes at Tina's hysterics and grabbed some crackers from the cabinet.

"So… Any opinions of the Host Club? Anybody you guys are interested in?" Tina slammed the paper on the counter and her eyes lit up.

"OH! Can we talk about Tamaki for a minute? That man is GORGEOUS! His eyes and OH MY GOD, HIS HAIR!" Words cannot describe how fast I tuned her out after that. After stuffing another cracker in my mouth I turned to Shayla who had a bewildered expression on her face while watching Tina parade around the kitchen.

"What about you?"

"Hm?"

"Your opinion on the Host Club."

"Well, they all seem nice enough. However, I think Haruhi is hiding something. Throughout class he kept leaving for some odd reason the other day… Perhaps he had diarrhea…" After hearing that, I decided I was pretty much done with hanging out in the kitchen and headed back to my room. I'd be lying if I said I didn't notice Haruhi constantly leaving. On top of that, it was like clockwork. Every 3 hours, he'd leave. He wasn't gone for too long, though. I didn't give it much thought afterwards. I lied down on my bed and slowly dozed off.

The next morning, Haruhi did it again. Every 3 hours, he left the classroom. Shayla had her eyes on the door as Haruhi left and she leaned over to me.

"See?" she whispered. "He keeps leaving. I guess whatever he ate hit him pretty hard."

"Shayla, why are you hung up on the diarrhea thing?"

"It's the only explanation I can think of." Hikaru and Kaoru are closer to Haruhi than we are, so we figured they might know what's going on. We got their attention and they turned to us with curious faces.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, uh… Do you know what's up with Haruhi? He keeps disappearing."

"I think he has diarrhea. What are your thoughts?" The twins paused for a minute.

"I got nothing."

"Me neither. Why don't you look in his bag?"

"You'll probably find something in there." I was taken aback by their suggestion. I hate it when people look through my stuff without asking, I'll be damned if I do the same to someone else.

"Are you guys crazy!? I'm trying to make FRIENDS at this place. I'm not going to give Haruhi the impression I'm nosy." Hikaru had a devious smile and got in my face.

"Is that so? Do you really not want to look because you're being polite," Kaoru got in my face with an identical smile. "Or are you just scared to get caught?" They started to make me angry.

"I'm not scared!"

"Then do it." We stared each other down for a few more seconds and Shayla looked at the door.

"Morgyn, if you are going to do it, then you'll want to hurry. Haruhi could be back at any time." I stared at Haruhi's bag and quickly shoved my hand inside. I felt around until I felt something unusual. I pulled it out and my eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. I quickly closed my hand around the object and I wasn't sure how to explain to everyone what I found.

"Well?"

"What did you find?"

"Oh! It was nothing. Just some silly pencil." I shoved the item in my bag for safekeeping. I had to talk to Haruhi about this.

My eyes were on Haruhi all throughout club hours. I kept my eyes on him while he was talking to some customers when Tina peered over my shoulder. Her braid hit my shoulder and tickled my neck. I wish I could take a pair of scissors and cut the thing off.

"Whatcha doing?"

"None of your business." Tina didn't budge. She continued looking over my shoulder and my urge to yank her braid off of her head grew.

"Are we staring at Haruhi?"

"Once again, none of your business."

"No need to be rude! Now come on, tell me!" I rolled my eyes and pulled Tina down beside me. My voice grew to a whisper.

"Alright, during class I went through Haruhi's bag, and I found something weird."

"Like?" I opened my bag and revealed what I found. Tina gasped and brought her hands to her mouth.

"What!? That's impossible! How… WHAT!?"

"Shut up! I don't want him finding out!" A shadow suddenly appeared and caught up both of us by surprise. We looked up to find Kyouya-senpai towering over us. His notebook obscured his face slightly, but not enough to hide that smirk of his.

"Well, this is a turn of events. I figured you would find out soon enough." My hands trembled as I closed my bag. The longer he looked at us, the scarier he became. Panic started come in. For all I knew, Kyouya-senpai could murder us and hide the bodies for finding out. I looked past him and saw a bunch of customers were leaving. My eyed led to the clock and I sighed in relief seeing club hours were over. Haruhi walked around the room looking all over.

"No, no! That was my last one! I thought I could make it before I could buy some more…" I stood up and looked Haruhi straight in the eyes.

"Haruhi… Are you looking for THIS!?" I opened my hand and in it lay the object from earlier… A tampon. Haruhi gasped and took it from me. "He" looked down and groaned.

"I didn't care if you guys found out, but like this…" Shayla stood by my side and tilted her head.

"So Haruhi's a girl… The more you know." Tamaki-senpai, who has been surprisingly quiet all day, started breaking out into hysterics.

"NO! My daughter doesn't deserve to be exposed in this way! Morgyn, forget this ever happened at once!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Fat chance, drama queen!" Tamaki-senpai's jaw dropped and a sudden spotlight shined on him. My head went frantically around the room trying to find out where it was coming from while Tamaki-senpai went into some dramatic monologue about "deflowering" and "indecent rebellion and exposure" or something like that. Next thing we know, he was in a corner pouting.

"Aww, Tamaki dear!" Tina rushed to his side and comforted him. I looked at the remaining Hosts.

"Well… What now? Am I banished from the Host Club or something?"

"Of course not," Kyouya-senpai said. "You still have a debt to pay off, remember? You just have to keep this a secret. If word got out Haruhi was a girl, we'd have some complications." He had a pointed tone on the word "complications". Out of fear for my well-being, I was tight lipped about Haruhi's secret. With that, we went on our way home, made a few cupcakes for the next day and went about our business.


	6. Chapter 5: Battle of the Songbirds!

"Pleeeeeeeeease?"

"It's nowhere near beneficial to the Host Club. The answer is no."

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?" It had been about a week since the girls found out Haruhi is a girl. With that, and their daily contributions, it wasn't long until Tamaki had considered them part of the Host Club and they were promptly adopted into the "family" as his daughters, much to Tina's amusement and Morgyn's annoyance.

"But… But WHY?"

"You already heard my reason." For the past 5 minutes, Tina had been begging "Mother" to let the Host Club go to a karaoke club for a weekend trip. It had come to the point where Tina was on her knees.

"Customers can be there if you'd like! Then you'd get something out of it!" On a couch from afar, Hikaru and Kaoru were playing with their handheld gaming systems, while Haruhi and Morgyn watched.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Hikaru asked, eyeballing Tina and Kyouya. Morgyn rolled her eyes.

"Tina's been bugging us about going to a karaoke club. I wouldn't be surprised if she's doing the same thing to Kyouya-senpai."

"I really hope we're not going," Haruhi said, pressing her back into the couch. "I want to spend Sunday at home. I was going to experiment with some recipes." Shayla sat in a nearby chair fiddling with her Rubik's Cube.

"I wouldn't mind if we went. It would give me something to do rather than stay locked in the mansion every week." Her words stayed suspended in the air as they went back to their game. Shayla pressed her lips together and she continued to work on her Rubik's Cube.

Tamaki appeared next to Tina with a confident smile.

"I think going to karaoke club is a great idea!" He walked over to Haruhi with Tina following. "Haruhi, don't you want to come? I bet you have the voice of an angel!"

"No way in hell, Senpai." Before Tamaki could retreat to his corner, Tina grabbed his arm, tightening her grip with every second.

"Tamaki, do you want to hear me sing? People say I'm really good." Tamaki assured Tina with a bunch of cliche compliments as Morgyn watched in mild disgust. She turned back to Kaoru who was now playing a racing game. Shayla was fixated on the two until her brown eyes slowly went around the room. Haruhi and Hikaru were also playing a game, Tina and Tamaki were giving each other endless compliments, Honey and Mori were eating cake. Her fingers trembled as realization hit her.

_"__Other than Tina and Morgyn, I don't have any friends here,"_ she thought. A sudden wave of loneliness came over her. She immediately snapped out of it when she heard Kyouya close his notebook.

"I suppose we could go. But all club members have to come." Tina jumped up and cheered all around.

"Aha! I knew my begging would work! Thank you, Kyouya!"

* * *

><p>"And there was a really good recipe I wanted to try out, too…" Haruhi sighed as everyone gathered in front of the karaoke club. It was evident that Tina's energy didn't decrease one bit since yesterday. She ran towards the entrance, shouting to the high heavens.<p>

"Shayla, you're Tina's cousin, right?" Hikaru said. "Does she take any kind of… Medication?"

"I'd like to say Tina's excessive optimism comes from a childhood of rainbows and lollipops." Morgyn adjusted her black band T-shirt.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Her parents get her everything she wants." The rest of Host Club hastily made their way inside and got a private room to reduce crowding. Morgyn and Shayla examined everything from the walls to the giant screen on the opposite side of the walls.

"So this is what it's like in Japan."

"It's fancy, I'll give it that. Everybody sat down as Tina scrolled through the song list. As she was doing so, everyone discussed on what they were going to sing, and the order on which they should go.

"Takashi! Later on, can we sing a song together?"

"Yeah."

"Haruhi! Sing a duet with Daddy!"

"Tamaki-senpai, I said no!"

"I GOT IT!" The inhabitants of the couch all snapped their heads towards Tina who was now holding the microphone and facing the TV.

"Alright guys, prepare to be amazed!" They sat back and watched Tina sing. It was some upbeat pop song that no one could recognize. Despite that, everyone was indeed, amazed. Tina's powerful voice filled the room as Honey danced along in his seat. When she finished, the entire group clapped.

"Thank you!" Tina said as she curtsied and headed to her seat. Shayla bit her lip as she attempted to decipher the writing on the song list.

"Of course I'm sick during the reading and writing courses," she muttered to herself. "'It won't be hard!' 'It's super easy!" Ugh! This sucks! All of this crap can kiss my black-"

"Shayla…? Are you okay?" She turned to face everyone else who were all staring at her in mild shock. A panicked look quickly formed in her eyes as she tried to think of an explanation.

"I'm fine. I'm just having trouble reading the song list. Plus, I don't think I'll be able sing anyway since I can't read the lyrics on the screen."

"Just pick a song you already know the lyrics to," Morgyn suggested. "You don't have to read anything, and it won't look awkward with you just staring at the screen."

"Okay, but… I don't know what songs are available." Tina looked over the song selection and pointed to one after a few page flips.

"Oh! This one! You sing this one all the time! Here, let me set it up for you." Shayla made her way to the microphone and waited for the song to start. Soon, a piano started playing and Shayla started recognizing the song. It was a light ballad that had been stuck in her head for days. Her voice was soft, but smooth. Her audience smiled as they sat throught the song in satisfaction. They all clapped and complimented her when she finished. Shayla sat down, blushing at all the attention she was getting.

"That was amazing, Shay-chan!"

"Impressive." Tina butted in right beside Shayla with a grin plastered across her face.

"But I was better, right?" Shayla's expression turned dark for a few seconds before smiling once again.

"I'm sorry…? I'm not sure what you mean, Tina."

"Well, you were good, I won't deny that. However, you're still young. Your voice needs time to mature. Besides, I'm the singer of the family for a reason, right?"

"I suppose so," Shayla said, looking down. "I wasn't really looking for competition, anyway." Tina gave her cousin a gentle hug before sitting back down. Shayla's eyebrow twitched slightly before speaking.

"I mean, if being the so-called 'singer' of the family meant parading around during family reunions and bothering people with songs they don't even know, then kudos to you…" Tina snapped her head, accidently whipping Tamaki in the face with her braid.

"Excuse me? Was I stealing your thunder? Listen, I know at your age, you can be delusional sometimes, but-"

"Tina, I'm not delusional. I sincerely don't want to be rude. However, I really do think I'm just as good as you."

"Fine. We'll just ask everyone else, then." Tina started harassing Tamaki, who was still recovering from getting hit in the face.

"Tamaki! I'm better than Shayla at singing, right? I'm the best!"

"Tina, your voice is absolutey lovely, it really is. But-"

"See!? Tamaki thinks my voice is absolutely lovely!" Shayla twiddled her thumbs and looked down.

"I don't know what I have to do to show you that I'm just as good…" Morgyn scooted closer to Kaoru and chuckled.

"Ha! This is getting good, and for once I'm not involved!"

"Hey, why don't you go up there and sing? I think you'd be pretty good," Kaoru suggested. Morgyn rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Nah, I never was that much of a singer."

"I bet you have a great voice, though." She blushed and smiled.

"Haha, thanks." At this point, Tina and Shayla were shooting daggers at each other.

"We'll settle this some other time."

"Agreed."

* * *

><p>The next day, the tension between the two girls wasn't letting up. As she picked up plates, Tina quietly sang around the Hosts and customers, hoping they would notice. Little did she know, Shayla followed her, apologizing to customers for Tina's singing and saying she's just looking for attention, hoping it would negate Tina's miniature performance. Meanwhile, Haruhi and Kyouya were standing next to each other and watching from afar.<p>

"How long are they going to keep this up? It's starting to get tiring."

"Well, it's not too bad. Tina's taking care of her share of their debt quickly." Haruhi gave Kyouya side eye and exhaled.

"_Of course he's thinking about their debt…" _she thought. Tina was now passing through Hikaru and Kaoru's table a second time, dropping several riffs as she picked up their empty dishes. A customer with short black hair smiled at her.

"Your voice is really pretty! Have you always been that good?"

"It comes naturally. I've always been the singer in my family, you know."

"Tina! I need a little help here!" Morgyn yelled from the table Tamaki was at. She skipped off, nearly dropping the plates in the process. Shayla made it to the table once Tina was out of sight and picked up the teacups.

"I apologize for my cousin disturbing you. She's always doing stuff like this."

"Oh, um… It's alright."

"I'm just as good as her, if I do say so myself. I just don't like to show off." Haruhi continued to watch in confusion.

"You know, with their arrival, I thought I wouldn't be the only one with some sanity here," she said to herself. "I couldn't be any more wrong…"

* * *

><p>The hours started to wind down and everyone was preparing to leave. Morgyn's arms began to grow tired from the stacks of plates that were in her arms.<p>

"Tina, can you take some of these plates for me?" Tina frolicked across the music room singing an unrecognizable song and clearly wasn't paying attention to what she was doing and where she was going. It wasn't long until the sound of dishes breaking and the shouting that came out shortly after filled the room.

"Hey, pay attention next time!"

"I know it's bad but… My singing was good, right?" Shayla was starting to get frustrated, but did her best to remain level-headed and polite.

"I don't know why you can't accept that we're equally matched, but this is really getting out of hand…"

"No! You can't be just as good! I'M the singer!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Haruhi appeared between the two cousins, finally fed up with their nonsense.

"We're all sick of you arguing over something so childish! Tina, you're bothering everyone with you're singing, and Shayla, you don't have to try to prove yourself all the time! Now both of you, just let it go!"

"I understand you mean well," Shayla said, shaking her head. "But I don't think you're grasping this well. Tina is very persistent and will go to extreme measures to prover her point. I wish it was that easy, I really do."

"That's right, and I'm not giving up that fast!" Tina danced her way out the door singing louder than ever, but not before stepping on a banana peel and falling right on her butt.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Okay, I give in!"

* * *

><p>The next day, things were a lot smoother than before. Tina and Shayla were singing together in harmony here and there. Everyone was relaxed and content.<p>

"Thank goodness you guys finally got along," Morgyn said. "Finally, I can get some sleep without hearing Tina's screeching." Tina crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks.

"Meanie. Well, we do sound better together."

"Agreed."

"However, I do think I carry you through some of these harmonies, though. Your voice falters a lot…"

"Are you serious right now?"

"Of course! You were right yesterday. I don't give up that easily." Tina walked away singing her usual upbeat songs. Morgyn smiled sheepishly and patted Shayla on the back.

"Well, you tried, right?"

"I suppose. She's been thinking she's better than me for years. I still hold my belief that we're equally good… " Shayla stared at her cousin who was obviously enjoying herself and smiled at the sight.

"However, if she's happy with thinking that she's the 'singer' of the family, then I wouldn't take that away from her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, guys. I really want to improve the story and help flesh out the characters more and improve their development with themselves and with other characters. I'm desperately looking for any advice or constructive criticism. Anything to help with improvement is highly appreciated. <strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Kyoya's Notebook: LEAKED!

"_You're just not that interesting." "Some people just aren't fit to take on a leadership role." "I'm not in the mood for your smart-ass comments." "Don't be creepy. It makes me look bad."_ Several unwanted phrases in Shayla's head kept her from taking a well deserved nap. She did her best to not think about it, but to no avail. After a few minutes, she fell into a relaxed state and eventually dozed off.

"... Wouldn't it be cute, though?" Shayla slowly opened her eyes and rolled over to see Tina and Morgyn sitting across from her. They grew alarmed when they saw their friend awake and quickly shut their mouths. Shayla sat up and Tina and Morgyn pretended that they had said nothing.

"Our favorite young lioness is awake," Tina said as Shayla fluffed up her big hair. "What's up, Buttercup?"

"What were you guys talking about? What's cute?" Tina leaned over to Morgyn and made sure her voice was quiet enough so Shayla couldn't hear.

"Should we tell her?"

"I don't know. How do you think she will react?"

"I don't know! Umm, okay, how about we just hint at it and see what she does."

"Fine by me." The two broke apart and put on their biggest smiles.

"Shayla, you're aware you kinda stay close to us when we're at school, right?"

"Yeah…Do you guys think I'm too clingy? I can back away if you want, really. It's not that big of a prob-"

"No, no! It's never been a problem! We were just thinking that maybe you could interact with other people, you know, for your own good."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shayla said, frowning. "How is it for my own good?"

"To be completely honest, you seem unhappy every time we go to school," Morgyn said. "We just thought if you made more friends, you'd enjoy your time here more."

"Okay, and where does the 'cute' part come in?" Tina twiddled her thumbs and her smile grew wider.

"Wellll, if you made more friends, then maybe you could get a… Boyfriend? Just imagining you in a relationship would be adorable! Just think about it! You'd be new to the dating scene, so it would be kind of awkward. But then, you guys would start to know each other better and spend more time together, AHHHH!" Tina flopped on the bed and rolled around imagining her cousin with a significant other. It didn't show on her face, but Shayla despised it when people do this. Ever since middle school people have been questioning her relationship status, pairing her up with random people, etc.

"I understand you guys mean well, but I really don't need a boyfriend."

"But do you WANT one?" Shayla bit her lip and her eyes slowly drifted off.

"That's… Debatable. Anyway, I need to take a shower and get ready. You two should do the same." Shayla promptly left the room, trying to avoid further conversation.

* * *

><p>Shayla toyed with her pencil, deep in thought. Hikaru, Kaoru, Morgyn, and Haruhi all stared at her.<p>

"What's she thinking about?"

"Maybe what it would be like if our hair grew fruit?"

"Or if fish could fly and birds could swim?"

"Knowing her, she's probably thinking about what would happen if someone randomly broke out into song." Shayla turned her head towards the quartet, her expression curious.

"What's in Kyoya-senpai's notebook?"

"We don't know," the twins said, shrugging their shoulders. Haruhi gave it a little more thought than the Hikaru and Kaoru did.

"Hmm… Maybe he records information about the Host Club?"

"That is a good question!" Morgyn exclaimed. "I'm gonna find out ASAP."

* * *

><p>"Did you bring anything tasty today?"<p>

"You know it! And I brought a slice of chocolate cake just for you!" Tina and Honey were discussing various treats as they usually do in class. Ever since indirectly becoming a part of the Host Club, Tina had grown closer to Honey than anyone else. His innocent demeanor is what drew her in. That, plus her maternal attitude towards the miniature boy made them a compatible pair. Mori watched and smiled as they continued their conversation. It always put a smile on his face to see his dear cousin enjoying himself. He thought Tina was a good friend to Honey and always knew what to say to make him happy. Mori snapped out of his mild trance when Honey turned his attention towards him.

"Takashi, do you want to try Ti-chan's cake with me later?"

"Yeah." There was a short silence until Tina broke it.

"Oh yeah, there's something I've been meaning to ask you two. Do you know what's in Kyoya's notebook? We were discussing this on our way here and we figured people in the Host Club might know." Honey contorted his face in every which way trying to come up with an answer. Mori sat still as he thought about it.

"Now that I think about it, I never found out what Kyo-chan writes in there."

"Hmm, that's odd. Mori, how about you?"

"I have nothing." The American girl folded her arms and pouted. "_Damn," _she thought. "_What is in there!?" _ Ever since Shayla brought it up on the way there, the question has been picking at her brain. She gradually got frustrated the more she thought about it. Her internal tantrum was cut short when a dark-haired individual entered the classroom. Without noticing, Tina's eyes followed the handsome boy as he headed towards the back of the room. She never paid much attention to the other people in her class, considering they never sparked her interest like Honey, Mori, and a few other friends in her class, but this one was something else. She stopped staring when she noticed the teacher's presence soon after.

* * *

><p>"... WHAT? What is this?"<p>

"I don't think I got the memo about this…" Shayla and Morgyn were flabbergasted to see the hosts dressed up as superheroes. They looked around and saw that the music room resembled a classic metropolitan city. Morgyn pinched herself several times and Shayla's eyes rapidly went around the room.

"Don't worry," said Tina reassuringly. "They cosplay often."

"Thank goodness we're just the help," Morgyn whispered to Tina and Shayla. "Spandex isn't a good look for me." They looked around some more until seeing Kyoya write in his notebook reminded them of what they came here for. They waited until Tamaki was alone until all three jumped him and promptly carried him outside the room. As the door slammed shut, everybody stared with shocked expressions.

"... What just happened?"

"I guess it's something private if they had to go outside for it."

The three girls dropped Tamaki and stretched out their arms.

"You are HEAVY," Morgyn said popping her back. "What do you even eat!?" The blonde popped up and vigorously dusted himself.

"That is no way to treat your king, and my diet is just fine, thank you very much!" Shayla stepped in front of Tamaki before he could break into theatrics.

"Tamaki-senpai, we're truly sorry. However, this is something we couldn't discuss in front of certain people which is why we brought you outside." The host king paused for a second to let it sink in.

"Alright, what is it?"

"We want to know what's in Kyoya-senpai's notebook."

"Well, you know Kyoya is a very private person and-"

"WE. WANT. TO. KNOW." Morgyn was directly in Tamaki's face, her blue-grey eyes wide with pure insanity. He slowly backed away from the irate brunette and shrugged his shoulders.

"Like I said, Kyoya is very private. I honestly don't know." Morgyn screamed in frustration and punched the wall.

"Does ANYBODY in this whack-ass school know ANYTHING about this freakin' notebook!?" Tamaki slowly crept towards Morgyn, his hands trembling.

"Now, now. Daddy doesn't want to see you upset…"

"Shut it, senpai! I'm not in the mood!" The host king was devastated to see his "daughter" snap at him in such a ferocious manner. He sulked in a nearby corner and a depressing aura filled the halls shortly after.

"You know," Tina began. "We could just ask Kyoya himself…" Morgyn stopped in the middle of her mini-tantrum and her anger immediately subsided.

"... Oh." Morgyn turned to face a sorrowful Tamaki who was now growing mushrooms. "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. I just didn't have my head on straight, you know." Unfortunately, that didn't get Tamaki out of his corner.

"C'mon, you're gonna make me feel bad…Uhh, see? Look, Daddy! Your daughter's happy and smiling! Look!" Tamaki slowly turned his head to see Morgyn putting on her biggest smile.

"Please cheer up," Morgyn said through her teeth. "My face is starting to hurt…" With that, the blonde immediately stood up and acted as if nothing happened.

"It's always nice to see my daughters happy! Well, club hours are about to begin. We should head back inside."

All four walked inside and tried to act as natural as possible.

"Sorry about that. There was just something we needed to talk about in private." Morgyn ran up to Kyoya and kept her voice calm and her expression neutral.

"Kyoya-senpai, is it okay if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Well, I've noticed that you write a lot in your notebook, and I just want to know… What's in it?" The black-haired boy snapped said notebook shut and made direct eye contact with Morgyn.

"Important things, non-important things, nothing special, really."

"Would you care to specify?"

"The contents of my notebook are something I'd rather keep private." Morgyn did her best to keep her breathing steady and her face from turning red. She whirled around to face her friends and she looked like she was about to explode. She slowly sat down and slammed her head down on the table as hard as she could.

"Wake me when club hours start." Eventually, the music room filled with guests and the trio immediately went to work. As they went around, they purposely walked behind Kyoya to try to catch a glance at what he was writing. To their frustration, every time they passed by, Kyoya was either too far away, the writing was too small, or the writing was illegible all together. The time went by relatively fast and before they knew it, club hours were over. Once all the customers left, Morgyn let it all out.

"Okay, you know what!? You win! You FREAKIN' win! I get it! You don't want people to see what you're writing, that's fine! I give up! I surrender!" Kyoya paused for a minute and a small smirk crept upon his face.

"Morgyn, it's clear to me that you're very eager to see what's in here. If you want to see it so badly, here you go." Morgyn was at a loss for words and snatched the notebook from her senpai's hand. She cracked it open and looked at the first page she saw.

"Alright, here we go… … … This is boring! THIS is what you've been hiding? Man, I thought I was going to find some really juicy stuff, but this is just disappointing and anticlimactic. I'm done!" Morgyn handed the notebook back to Kyoya and headed out the door with her head hanging in disappointment.

"Hey, Kyoya-senpai," Hikaru began. "How come Morgyn got to read it and nobody else could?" Kaoru finished. Kyoya's smirk from before grew wider. He waited until Morgyn was out of earshot before responding.

"It was a fake page. I always keep it handy in case of situations like these."

"Ooooh, Morgyn's gonna be so mad if she finds out." Tina said, biting her lip.

"Exactly, which is why she'll never find out," The glare on Kyoya's glasses were nearly blinding. "Right?" Everyone quickly nodded their heads and looked at the Shadow King nervously. Eventually, Tina and most of the Hosts had left and Shayla and Kyoya were the only ones in the room. Shayla was rearranging the things in her bag and Kyoya was typing away at his laptop.

"Shouldn't you be leaving too? Morgyn and Tina left a while ago."

"Yeah, but I just wanted to stay here a little longer. Am I intruding? If you want me to leave, that's perfectly fine. I won't be offended one bit and-"

"You're not intruding at all." Shayla let out a sigh of relief and continued to fiddle with stuff in her bag.

"Um, it was very smart of you to keep a fake page in your notebook. I admire that…"

"Thank you." Shayla started looking for something to talk about. She felt more awkward as their conversation hung in the air longer and longer.

"I'm sorry if we were invading your privacy. Curiosity gets the best of us a lot, and it comes to the point where we really don't consider how other people might feel about the situation."

"There's no need to apologize. However, please be aware there are some things I'd like to keep to myself."

"Trust me, I know that feeling…" Shayla muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Shayla quickly covered her mouth and stood up.

"Nothing! It was nothing! Umm, I think Tina and Morgyn are getting impatient… I should go." She hurried out the door, not slowing down once. Kyoya watched as she left.

"_Well, that was odd…" _He thought to himself. He wondered what cause her to leave so quickly, and began to wonder if it was something he said. He didn't say much, so he doubted that. For the most part Kyoya decided to let it go and continue working. However, the incident kept replaying in his head.


	8. Chapter 7: Love Triangle Gone Wrong

The sun hit Morgyn's eyes directly through the window. She scrunched up her face and leaned back, accidentally bumping Shayla who was sitting next to her. Shayla scooted over to give her friend some more room, but at Tina's expense. The braided haired girl got pushed up against the window and couldn't move.

"Really!? Why do I have to suffer just because Morgyn can't handle a little sun!?" This led to bickering between the two girls. Shayla, who was sitting in between them, didn't seem to be perturbed at all by them. To her, it was just a typical limo ride to Ouran.

"The world doesn't have to cater to you, Tina!"

"That's not a good reason! I still deserve some respect!"

"That's a pretty tree…"

For the past few days, Tina had been eyeballing the dark-haired boy who sits in the back of her class. Throughout this time, she has been caught staring more than once, but quickly recovered and immediately continued. Today, she was interrupted as Honey gently nudged her.

"Ti-chan, do you like him?"

"Oh, not at all," Tina said, giggling. "He's just… Interesting."

"You should talk to him! He looks like he's friendly." Tina let out a sheepish laugh and sunk into her chair. She continued to give him quick glances as she tapped her finger on her desk, the speed gradually increasing the more she thought about him.

"_I swear, I've seen him before…" _The boy made eye contact with her and shot a scowl at her.

"Oh shhhh-" Tina swiftly turned away while her heart was bound to leap out of her chest at any moment.

* * *

><p>The clattering noise was heard all around the room. Everyone looked towards the source, and saw that Kaoru's uniform was splattered with tea. Shayla was about to make her way to clean up, but abruptly stopped in her tracks when she saw Hikaru grab his twin and look him directly in the eyes. Shayla hadn't really acknowledged the twins' Brotherly Love Act until that moment, and in complete honesty, regretted not noticing sooner.<p>

"Kaoru, you should be more careful. Your uniform's ruined."

"I'm sorry. My hand slipped." Hikaru pulled Kaoru in closer and the customers leaned in with interest. Shayla started to get red in the face, but continued to watch.

"When we get home, I'll have to dress you again." The guests squealed with delight, including one who fainted shortly after. Shayla's face started to resemble a tomato and she was speechless. She covered her mouth and turned away.

"I… I need a moment… Morgyn, can you take care of this?" The curly haired brunette appeared on a whim and took care of the twins' table.

"Impressive, I guess you guys' charm works on everyone," she said. "You know, except for me." They simultaneously snapped their heads towards Morgyn. They honed in on both sides of her, sizing her up from head to toe.

"Are you sure about that?" Hikaru asked.

"We beg to differ," Kaoru said. Morgyn set down the teacups and folded her arms.

"Alright, then. Try something." Hikaru then put his arm around Morgyn's shoulder and Kaoru's arm snaked around her waist.

"So you think we can't charm you," Hikaru said softly in her ear. " "I highly doubt that you haven't fantasized about twins at least once in your life," Kaoru whispered. A light blush started to creep up on Morgyn's face as she tried to wriggle free from the twins' grasp, failing multiple times. She folded her arms and did her best to not show signs of vulnerability. Hikaru and Kaoru had identical smirks on their faces and they eventually let go of her.

"I think we got her," Hikaru said.

"A job well done," said Kaoru. Morgyn took deep breaths and eventually regained her composure.

"In all honesty, twins aren't my thing. I like one-on-one. Y'know, up close and personal stuff." Hikaru and Kaoru both raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" they both said in unison. Once again, they honed in on her making sure she doesn't escape.

"Which one of us do you prefer?" Hikaru asked.

"Don't be shy. We won't get upset if you choose the other," Kaoru finished. Morgyn struggled to get her words out and wasn't sure who to pick.

"Is this what I think it is? Wonderful!" The whole room went silent, trying to figure out where that voice came from. The floor started to shake which caused several guests to be startled and Tina to drop the dishes she had, catching them immediately. In the middle of the music room, a spot on the floor started to rise and a girl with long hair and a big pink bow emerged on the newly formed platform in front of everyone. Shayla and Morgyn recognized her as their classmate. They didn't interact much, but she is normally seen around Haruhi and the twins. Shayla looked up at her with a confused expression on her face.

"Renge… What are you doing here?" Renge hopped down from her platform and sauntered towards Morgyn and the twins.

"I believe a love triangle is starting to form! I can feel it!" Morgyn cocked her head towards Renge, still sandwiched between Hikaru and Kaoru.

"What...Oh, you mean us? It's nothing, really. It's just-"

"It must be terrible to choose between two exceptional young men, and who knows how the other will react!?"

"But-"

"Hopefully this won't tear these twins apart! It would be tragic if they were to have a falling out!"

"Relax, Otaku. It's noth-"

"And how does the rest of the club feel about this!?"

"DUDE." Renge stopped and let Morgyn and the Hitachiins speak.

"It's not that serious. All of us are just friends and nothing more." The otaku narrowed her eyes at the trio as she got back on her platform.

"That's what you say, but I see things differently," she said as she sunk back into the floor.

"Does she just live under there?" Haruhi muttered under her breath.

"It's plausible, considering she probably doesn't have a life outside of the Host Club," said Morgyn, frowning.

"Well that was quite rude of you to say," Kyoya said.

"What? It's true. Besides, she has some nerve to say Hikaru, Kaoru and I are in a love triangle. We're just friends, right guys?"

"Of course." Club hours were winding down and the guests gradually exited.

"From what I know about Renge, she'll probably be at it again tomorrow," Shayla said, grabbing her things. "Just try to grin and bear it." She quickly left and didn't notice the book slip out of her bag. Although she wasn't aware, Kyoya definitely was. He picked it up and examined the cover. he opened the book and was shocked to see its contents. Of all people, he didn't expect Shayla to read these types of books. It wouldn't do any good to run after her to return it at this point. Who knows how far away she is? It would be logical to give it to Tina or Morgyn so they can give it to her once they catch up with her. However, he felt like having a little fun. He kept the book safe in his bag just in case he might need it for something.

* * *

><p>"Stupid Renge and her stupid platform…" Morgyn, still angry about the incident earlier was throwing darts at the wall as a stress reliever. Shayla and Tina were also present and they watched their friend.<p>

"You're still upset about it?"Shayla asked."It's not that big of a deal."

"To me it is! She has no right to stick her nose in my business!"

"You're very emotional about it," Tina said, smirking. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say Renge is right and you DO like them." Right after her comment, a dart came flying towards her face. Frozen with fear, Tina shut her eyes and anticipated impact. Her heart stopped when she heard the dart stick to the wall. She opened her eyes and they immediately went towards the dart that was only a few centimeters above her head.

"You wanna say that again!?" Tina slowly inched away from her original spot and sat down, making sure she doesn't say anything else to upset Morgyn. Shayla got up and quickly confiscated Morgyn's darts.

"Perhaps you should wait a bit before hurling things. The last thing we need is Aunt Julia busting out the first aid kit." She took them upstairs, which formed the inevitable awkwardness between the two remaining girls.

"Okay, no jokes here. Why ARE you so upset about this? From what you and Shayla tell me, she always acts like this so what's the deal?" Morgyn stared at her feet while twirling a curly lock of hair around her finger.

"It's a long story…"

"Like I said before, just grin and bear it," Shayla said, patting an unamused Morgyn on the shoulder. "She'll be hung up on it for a while, and then she'll get over it." They both took their usual seats in the classroom and patiently waited for their friends to arrive. Upon sitting down, Morgyn slammed her head on the desk. Shayla sighed at the sight and began rummaging through her bag to find a book to read. To her surprise, what she was looking for was nowhere to be seen or felt.

"Well that's odd… Morgyn, have you seen my book anywhere?"

"You mean the one you won't let anybody look at? You know, until you tell me what's in there I'm just going to assume you're reading up on how to carry out a murder."

"There's nothing even remotely related to homicide in that book. Now, have you seen it anywhere?" Morgyn shook her head, to Shayla's disappointment. The creaking noise from the other side of the room indicated someone was coming in. Both girls looked up and were pleased to see Haruhi sit down near them.

"Are you still bothered by yesterday?" Haruhi asked Morgyn.

"Not as much, but I'm still going to try to ignore it." The three of them made small talk until Hikaru and Kaoru walked in with Renge following them shortly after. Morgyn held her breath while Renge made her way near her and quietly took a seat. All six of them were completely silent. With each second, the awkwardness among them grew. Shayla tapped her desk repeatedly, feeling mildly overwhelmed by the silence.

"Umm… Did you guys study for the test coming up?" All of them gave her a short response and it wasn't long until the silence returned. Renge leaned in, her eyes focusing on Morgyn and the twins. Haruhi quickly noticed her and turned around.

"Renge… What are you doing?"

"Normally, you can tell if someone's in love by looking at their eyes." The first year scooted back when Morgyn flashed an angry glare at her. The remainder of the group could easily sense the tension between the two. However, they all decided it was to not speak of it. For now, all they could do is hope for the rest of class to go by fairly quickly.

* * *

><p>Brown eyes behind plastic framed glasses went around the room. Shayla was beginning to grow worried. She was sure she hadn't left her book at home, and there was the huge possiblilty that someone had taken it. She broke out into a sweat imagining what would happen if someone were to read it. She took deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down. After she had returned to her normal state, her time was interrupted by Renge who was now standing next to her with a pair of binoculars in her hands.<p>

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but is what you're doing pertaining to yesterday?" The long haired individual lowered her binoculars to face Shayla.

"You catch on quick! It's so hard to tell which one Morgyn likes more. Once she does reveal who she has feelings for, the outcome might not turn out pretty. Just think about it! One twin will have a sudden wave of inferiority wash over them. I mean, they're twins! What makes the other so special? For all we know, a fight could break right in the middle of the host club!" Shayla gradually fell into an oblivious state and started tuning out Renge's monologue. Random and silly thoughts flooded her mind such as the club having a breakdancing contest and watching Tamaki possibly fail… Miserably.

She snapped out of her reverie when Renge ran up to the middle of the music room, with a microphone somehow appearing in her hand.

"You all see it here! The love triangle of the century! It's such a rarity to see two wealthy young men fall for the help, and they're brothers at that! Who will she choose?"

"THAT'S IT! I'm done with this! Piss off, Renge! There is no love triangle, and there never will be! You don't know me like that! Get that through your thick skull!" Morgyn stormed out of the room and left everyone speechless, except for the guests who were whispering amongst themselves.

"What was that about?"

"That was uncalled for…"

"Should someone go after her?" Tamaki was the first to speak up regarding the issue.

"Ladies, we apologize for the mild inconvenience. Things will return to normal in just a moment… Tina, Shayla, can't one of you guys go after her?"

"You know how Morgyn feels about me," Tina said, shrugging her shoulders. "If anything, she'll probably get angrier. Shayla, you're the closest to her. Why don't you go?" The girl in question pushed up her glasses, which hit the light and caused a glare.

"Sorry, but her getting a pissy attitude and making a big scene isn't and never will be my problem." Realizing what came out of her mouth made her look down and her voice to grow to almost a whisper.

"I'm sorry… Was that rude? Deep apologies if it was." Tina turned to face the twins.

"Perhaps one of you should go. You two are caught in this also. Maybe she'll understand better with you guys." After some thought, Kaoru decided to go after her. He promptly exited the music room and examined the halls. Unfortunately, there was no sign of her inside the school. He stopped in the middle of a hallway and looked out the window. There, he saw a petite figure near the fountain.

Morgyn looked at her reflection in the fountain.

"_I can't go back there," _she thought. "_I'll probably be swarmed with questions or given strange looks."_ Her head rose to the sound of feet hitting the ground. She turned around and saw Kaoru standing a few feet away from her, bending over and trying to catch his breath.

"Kaoru… Are you okay?"

"Yeah… Just a… Little… Exhausted." After he caught his breath, he walked closer to Morgyn.

"You know you have to apologize to Renge at some point. I understand you getting mad but that doesn't call for what happened."

"I know," Morgyn said, looking down at her feet and exhaling. "I almost never snap like that. I was just… Irritated."

"Why were you so upset anyway? I can understand being annoyed, but other than that, what Renge was doing wasn't that big of a deal."

"There's more to it, Kaoru. For as long as I could remember, people did nothing but assume things about me. They never took the time to get to know me. It was all the same malarkey. 'You wear black a lot, are you goth?' 'You talk to that guy a lot, you two must be going out!' I know it sounds petty, but it builds up over time. I hate it. It feels like people only care about my business rather than me as a person, almost like I'm reduced to nothing but a series of events going on. Why can't they just get to know me?" There was a rather long pause between the two before Kaoru spoke.

"Sometimes you have to let people in and make the first move."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't expect people to know more about you if you shut them out. You tend to show hostility towards several people. Sometimes it's best to put your walls down and let people in." Morgyn turned away from Kaoru and faced the statue on the fountain.

"What do you know about shutting people out?"

"More than you think." Kaoru briefly remembered how he and Hikaru distanced themselves from others in middle school. They figured no one would understand them. He saw a lot of that in the girl with her back turned towards him. Before leaving, Kaoru said one more thing.

" Friendship is about give-and-take and compromise. For you to be understood, you have to allow others to understand." Morgyn took a deep breath as she heard Kaoru leave. His last words played in her head over and over like a broken record.

* * *

><p>The hosts and guests awaited Kaoru's return. When the twin walked in, he was ambushed with questions.<p>

"Did you talk to her?"

"How did it go?"

"I hope she didn't yell at you!" Kaoru waited for the questions to die down.

"Yes, I did talk to her. I think she'll be fine." Things quickly returned to the way they were. It wasn't long until another day of the host club ended. As guests were leaving, Morgyn made her way through small crowd and stood in the doorway. The room fell silent and the remaining guests who were inside the music room scurried out the door. The blue-grey eyed girl made her way towards Renge with a solemn expression on her face.

"Renge… I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I guess I just overreacted."

"Morgyn."

"Yeah?"

"In all honesty, I really didn't care that you got mad." Morgyn was caught by surprise.

"Wait, what?"

"I knew what I was getting myself into when I started doing this," Renge said, placing her hands on her hips. "Having a few people mad at you just comes with the territory." She walked over to her pedestal and the motor started whirring as it spiraled down.

"However, it is nice to know you care enough to apologize." And with those words, she was gone. Morgyn was flabbergasted. Her eyes were wide and her jaw dropped.  
>"What… What the hell?" She snapped out of it when Kaoru flashed a small smile at her. She smiled back, internally thanking him for talking to her.<p>

"_Perhaps he's right. I need to open up to people more." _


	9. Chapter 8: Usa-Chan's Miserable Days

"What's your favorite flavor?" Honey brought a finger to his mouth while he contemplated this.

"All flavors are wonderful, but I'm torn between strawberry and chocolate."

"I like those too!"

"Well, I hope we can enjoy them together sometime!" Honey said, smiling.

"Mitsukuni." The small boy looked up to face Mori who was holding a handkerchief. Mori slowly brought it down to the Honey's face and began wiping his cheek.

"You have cake smudges on your face." The guests began to squeal with delight. From afar, Tina was staring at the adorable duo with a big, goofy grin on her face, not noticing she hadn't set down the cookies she made for the club yet. Shayla made her way over to her cousin, gesturing towards the batch of cookies.

"Do you want me to take those for you?"

"Hm? Oh, these? Take them," Tina said while handing Shayla the cookies and looking and Honey and Mori once more. "Aren't they adorable? I believe the huge contrast between the two is what really makes them spark!"

"Really, my main focus is on the stuffed bunny that Honey senpai carries with him all the time. It's cute."

"You mean Usa-chan? He's really a cutie, isn't he? You know, Tamaki told me Usa-chan was hand made by Honey's grandmother." Shayla set down the cookies on a table in the back and went back to where Tina was.

"Is that so? I can see why he cherishes it so much then."

"Yeah. I would be heartbroken if he were to lose it." Hearing those words set something off in Shayla's head. She remembered she still hasn't found her book yet. If it was any other book, she would've given up at that point. However, the dark haired first year placed that book as a priority. It was meant for her eyes only. She cringed at the possible humiliating outcome should someone else find it. She had to take every opportunity she had to look for it. She started making several rounds at the tables and music room, beating Tina and Morgyn to them every time. Her frustration grew with every failed search. Shayla did her best to hide her irritation, but it showed externally no matter what. Several strands of hair were sticking out of her bun by the end of the day. She hung her head as she made her way to Tina and Morgyn who were packing up their things.

"I need to take some aspirin when we get home…" As the trio left, Kyoya's eyes slowly went towards his bag. It would be best to give her book back now, seeing as she really has nothing he can gain from it. There has to be something on her, something he can use to his advantage. As for now, he decided to keep it a little longer.

* * *

><p>Tina tapped her pencil on her desk waiting for her classmates to arrive. Honey and Mori hadn't made it yet and she started to grow worried. Everytime the door opened, she expected them to come out. Unfortunately, she was met with disappointment. She was about to doze off when Honey and Mori were the last people to make it to the class except for the teacher. They didn't say a word when they sat down, which threw Tina off guard.<p>

"Umm… Is anything wrong?" Honey looked down and tapped his foot repeatedly. The abscence of his usual cheeriness was definitely off putting. He had an expression on his face that Tina had never seen him make, almost like he was angry about something.

"Did something happen?"

"Usa-chan went missing," Mori said quietly. "We found out after club hours yesterday." Upon hearing that, Tina's facial expression immediately matched that of Mori and Honey's.

"Oh… Do you think someone took him?"

"We don't know." After those words, neither of them spoke for the rest of the class.

* * *

><p>Tina still had a glum look on her face when she walked into the music room. The first years accompanying her had no problem with letting her know that they noticed her change in attitude.<p>

"Did something happen in class?" Morgyn asked. "What happened?"

"Usa-chan's missing," Tina said, sighing. "It's just heartbreaking to see Honey like this. Once he gets here, you'll see what I'm talking about." Morgyn and Shayla waited by the door for Honey's arrival. Soon, the small boy walked in with Mori by his side. The room's overall mood dropped as soon as they entered. The host club could sense something was wrong. They wanted to know why, but they felt it would be best to leave it alone until club hours were over.

The day went by extremely slowly. All of the hosts were a bit less cheery and even the guests had their excitement toned down. Morgyn picked up some plates from Honey and Mori's table and returned to her friends.

"This is so weird…"

"I know," Shayla said. "To think that a stuffed bunny could make such an impact is astonishing." Little to the three girls knowledge, it subconsciously had an impact on them as well. They moved rather slow when it came to picking up plates and cups and their voices were rather quiet. Even Tina's desserts left a bitter taste in a few people's mouth that day. When the day was finally over, the guests quietly left. The host club sat in silence as Shayla, Morgyn, and Tina hastily packed their things and exited the music room. As they made their way down the grand hallway, Tina stopped in her tracks and caused the other two to turn around

"What's up?"

"I left something in the music room. Will you guys wait for me?"

"Sure."

As she usually does, Tina took dainty steps down the hall. When she got to the big pink door, she gently pushed it open and poked her head inside. A confused expression immediately came across her face when she saw Tamaki with a whiteboard and the rest of the hosts gathered around it. On the board, it read **"Operation: Get Usa-chan Back!"** They stopped discussing whatever they were talking about and turned to face the baffled third-year.

"Tina! Perfect Timing!" Tamaki said with great enthusiasm. "We could use your help in finding Usa-chan. Can you get the others to come too?" The sudden change in mood from everyone put Tina off guard, but she agreed to help without hesitation. She ran out of the room to catch up with her friends.

"You ready to go?" Morgyn asked.

"No! We have to go back to the music room."

"Why? We're ready to leave."

"We need to find Usa-chan. The hosts have devised a plan and everything, and since I have seniority, what I say goes." Shayla and Morgyn exchanged some looks at each other then nodded simultaneously.

"We'll do it."

The girls were greeted with open arms when they arrived.

"You three came here just in time," Tamaki said while gesturing to the whiteboard. "Usa-chan is very important to Honey-senpai, so it's up to us to find out who took him." He pointed to several spots on the board as he went on. "The first thing we need to do is find out where Honey-senpai last saw him. Then, we can work our way up to figuring out possible suspects. Finally, we'll interrogate said suspects and deliver justice to the culprit!" Shayla found an opportunity to raise her hand of the middle of it. Tamaki stuck his pointer stick in her direction and everyone else turned to face her.

"Yes?"

"So… Is this like… A _mystery_?"

"In a way, yes." After hearing confirmation, Shayla dropped everything she was holding and she froze with a shocked expression on her face. Hikaru and Kaoru started waving their hands in front of her and poking her repeatedly.

"Is she okay?" Haruhi asked.

"Don't worry, she's fine," Tina said, resting a hand on her cousin's shoulder. "She loves mysteries. She's always reading detective stories." Tamaki tapped the whiteboard once more to get everyone's attention.

"Alright, let's start with step one!" With that, everyone gathered around Honey awaiting an answer from him. He left them waiting for a bit as he did his best to recollect yesterday's events. After some thinking, he finally remembered.

"He was sitting right next to me all through club hours," he began. "I remember putting him in my bag, but I found out he wasn't in there when Takashi and I were on our way home…" He started to tear up and sniffle as he relived the moment he discovered Usa-chan's disappearance. Tina and Mori immediately rushed to his aid and did their best to keep him from crying. Shayla placed a hand on her cheek and stared off into space.

"There's the possibility Usa-chan could've fallen out of Honey-senpai's bag. We should follow the route he goes after club hours and see if Usa-chan is lying around anywhere."

"Excellent idea!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Honey-senpai, where do you usually go to get home?" Honey gestured for everyone to follow him. They ventured through long hallways and several rooms. With each stop, the hosts and the help speculated every inch of the place for any signs of Usa-chan. To their disappointment, the bunny in question was nowhere to be found.

Back in the music room, the group sat in a circle thinking about who could've possibly taken Usa-chan. Hikaru slammed his hand down and caught the attention of everybody in the room.

"I remember yesterday Shayla went all around the room a lot, and she did pass by Honey-senpai's area. She could've taken Usa-chan." Shayla quickly snapped her head towards her accuser with big, blank eyes.

"Hikaru… What makes you think I could've taken him?"

"Well, you were moving pretty fast yesterday, who know's what you could've been doing?"

"Also," chimed in Kaoru. " We know how you are. We know you like cute things a lot. You were even talking to Tina about him yesterday. For all we know, you could've been thinking about taking him for quite some time. Face it, Shayla. We have every reason to suspect you." Shayla rested her hand on her knee and looked directly in their eyes.

"I didn't take Usa-chan."

"We don't believe you."

"Fine then," Shayla said. "Allow me to explain myself." If it was possible, her eyes got bigger, darker, and even more dull than before. As she spoke, a dark aura slowly started to fill the room.

"I'll have you know, I don't take being blamed for something I didn't do lightly. Since we like to point fingers around here, I'd like to debunk your theory of me being the culprit. First off, it would be IMPOSSIBLE for me to take him at any point yesterday. Honey-senpai was near Usa-chan all throughout club hours, so if I were to take him, Honey-senpai or Mori-senpai would've noticed. On top of that, Honey-senpai said he put Usa-chan in his bag. Last time I checked, Tina, Morgyn, and I tend to leave before he does. So, either I suddenly acquired an ivisibility cloak, or your accusation is LUDICROUS. And since we like to make BASELESS assumptions off of NOTHING but anecdotes, I could EASILY accuse anybody in the room of taking him, because I'm pretty sure everyone has commented on Usa-chan at some point. Kaoru, you said it yourself. You all know how I am. You must also know how close I am to Tina. She loves Honey-senpai a lot, and seeing him upset would make her feel the same way. So, the fact that you think I would go out of my way to take Usa-chan KNOWING how upset it would make Tina is absolutely PREPOSTEROUS. In conclusion, I didn't take Usa-chan, and you are WRONG. Have I made myself clear?" At this point, everyone, with the exception of Kyoya and Mori, was somewhat trembling at Shayla's sudden personality flip.

"Okay!" Hikaru yelled. "We believe you!" Kaoru finished. All of sudden, the dark aura was lifted and everyone was able to breathe again.

"Besides," Shayla said, the life returning to her eyes. "I prefer stuffed bears."

"Really!? Tamaki said. "Then you might like my Kuma-chan!" He held out a small stuffed bear in front of Shayla. She gently grabbed it and stared at its face for a little bit. Her cheeks gradually turned a light pink the more she looked at it. After a while, she embraced Kuma-chan and pressed it against her chest. Tamaki slowly let his hand go towards Kuma-chan, only to have Shayla turn away from him.

"Come on now… You've held him, now give him back."

"But I want to hold him a little longer."

"He's my bear!"

"But I love him." Their tiny squabble was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. A dark haired boy's head poked out. Shayla and Morgyn immediately turned to face him. In a matter of seconds, they were side-by-side in front of him with their biggest smiles.

"Well hello there," Morgyn said.

"Can we help you?" Shayla asked. The boy looked slightly confused as he looked at the area surrounding the two girls.

"Is this the Host Club?"

"Why, yes it is!" Morgyn said, getting closer to him. "Is there anything you need? If so, Shayla and I can help you." From afar, Tina squinted to get a better look at the mysterious visitor. She covered her mouth when she realized it was the boy she had been staring at for the past few days. To avoid any awkwardness, she did her best to hide her face from him. Her breathing got heavier once she heard his footsteps get louder as he fully entered the room. To everyone's surprise, he had Usa-chan in his hand. The energy in the room went to an all time high in what didn't even feel like a second.

"So YOU'RE the one who took Usa-chan!" Tamaki screeched, getting in the boy's face. "Explain yourself, culprit!" In response, the boy got in his face right back.

"How about YOU chill out and I will!?" He held out Usa-chan. "I found this in the hallway yesterday and I was told it belonged to someone in here. Any of you guys lost a stuffed bunny?" Honey's face lit up and he ran to the boy and took Usa-chan.

"USA-CHAN!" Honey exclaimed, hugging his pink companion tightly. "I thought I lost you forever!" He looked up to make eye contact with the boy. "Thank you so much for finding him!" The boy sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"It was nothing… Really. Anyway, I have to get going. I think my chauffeur's getting impatient." He rushed out the room without looking back. The hosts and the girls looked at the empty doorway until Morgyn broke the silence with a big sigh.

"That boy could get it all day, any day. 24/7. I mean, for real, he is FINE. Heh, 'It was nothing'. Oh, it was definitely something for ME." Shayla slowly turned her head towards her friend with a baffled look on her face.

"Well, I wouldn't be so vulgar. However, I will say he is… Handsome."

"_I swear, I've seen him somewhere," _ Tina thought, playing with her braid. "_But where?" _


	10. Chapter 9: The Mystery Man Revealed!

**A year later, I'm back! Ouran High School Host Club is owned by Bisco Hatori.**

* * *

><p>The ticking of the grandfather clock echoed throughout the living room. The three inhabitants were currently waiting for some cookies to finish baking. Tina was curled up on the couch in deep thought; Shayla was currently flipping through her book of various puzzles with Morgyn sitting beside her extremely close to falling asleep. The overall atmosphere in the room was calm enough to sedate even the most hyperactive person. Morgyn started to let her eyelids fall until….<p>

"YOSHIDA!" Morgyn and Shayla snapped their heads up immediately upon hearing Tina's exclamation.

"Who?"

"Minoru Yoshida!" The two girls looked at each other and then back at their friend.

"... Who?"

"The guy I met the first year I moved to Japan!" Morgyn got up and looked Tina in the eyes.

"Tina… I am going to say this slowly so you'll understand. WE DON'T KNOW THIS PERSON. You're going to have to give us some background." Tina huffed and sat up.

"Remember when Usa-chan went missing and that guy returned him to us?" Both girls' faces lit up upon the mention of the person who returned Usa-chan.

"You mean, that fine piece of man!? What about him?"

"Well, when I first got here, I was 15. It was around summertime when I moved, so the first thing I did was go to the nearest beach. I met Minoru there, and we started talking and it turned out we actually had a LOT in common! We kinda sorta were a thing for a while, but then he moved away, and I guess this year he came back, so yeah, that's why I was so nervous around him that one day and-" Tina paused to take a breath. "-now that I think about it, he got even more handsome this time around, and I wonder if he remembers me, do you think he remembers me? I think he might remember me, what do you think?"

"Okay, first, slow down," Morgyn said making a gesture with her hands indicating that. "Second, I don't see what the problem is. You guys had a summer fling, big whoop. Why are you so antsy about it?"

"I guess," Tina said looking down, her voice reduced to almost a whisper. "I might still have feelings for him. There hasn't been a day where he wasn't on my mind at least once… And it sucks knowing he probably forgot all about me..." Taken aback by her cousin's sudden vulnerability, Shayla slowly approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you absolutely sure you still like him?" Tina responded with a slow nod.

"Well, have you considered talking to him?"

"No."

"Then the possibility that he remembers you is still there. You won't know if he does or not by ignoring how you feel. I'm not saying to run up to him and start running your mouth. Just subtly show him you're intrigued by him."

* * *

><p>The following school day, Tina didn't have to even take any of the advice given. She was startled to see Minoru stop in front of her desk. At first, she tried to hide her face but the way he was staring her down pulled her head up almost like a magnet. She blinked her eyes rapidly as she looked for something, anything to say.<p>

"Um… Can I help you?" Tina's voice was barely audible as she said it. After a few more seconds of staring, Minoru finally spoke.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Excuse me?"

"Other than this class, I feel like I've seen you before." Tina rapidly tapped her finger on the desk trying to process what's going on.

"Uh, well, you were at the Host Club to return Usa-chan." Minoru narrowed his eyes at the nervous girl.

"I know that, but I mean I've seen you from somewhere else." Without thinking, words quickly came out of Tina's mouth.

"Nope! Don't know you! Sorry about it! I must look like someone you know, weird right? Anyway, I don't remember you, sorry for the inconvenience!" If it was humanly possible, Minoru narrowed his eyes even more and began to slowly head towards his desk.

"... Two years ago." He stopped in his tracks when Tina opened her mouth once again.

"What did you say?"

"Two years ago. It was my first year in Japan. We met at the beach." Tina waited for Minoru to say something, the sick feeling in her stomach growing more intense which each second that passed.

"That's right! I remember now, we…"

"Yeah… I thought you had forgotten about me."

"How could I forget you? You were my first actual girlfriend," Minoru said chuckling. Hearing that made Tina giggle herself. Finally, her nervousness vanished and she flashed Minoru a huge smile.

"Well, it's so nice to see you again! Come by the Host Club after school so we can catch up!"

"Will do!"

* * *

><p>Cleanup around the Host Club was significantly slower since there were only four hands working instead of the usual six. Minoru did as he was told and arrived at the music room and had Tina completely occupied. After clearing off a table, Morgyn flopped down on a vacant couch, sighing.<p>

"I don't know how much more I can do… TINAAAAA! Can you please help!?"

"I'll be there in a second," Tina yelled from afar. Unfortunately, she failed to follow through with her word and was once again focused on her conversation with Minoru.

Although he paid attention to his clients, occasionally Mori would lose focus and could feel his eyes wandering over to where Tina and Minoru were sitting. Though he couldn't put his finger on it, there was something about the mysterious boy he didn't like. While he knew it wasn't the reason, he was definitely concerned that with Minoru's presence, Tina would be too preoccupied to spend any time with Honey. He had grown used to the both he and Tina playing with the small third-year and Honey loves it when she gives him treats made especially for him. It left a bitter taste in Mori's mouth thinking about what would happen if Tina suddenly distanced herself from them in order to spend time with Minoru. After some thought, he figured he shouldn't doubt Tina's loyalty and returned to his regular duties.

The constant running around to pick up dirty plates was putting a strain on Shayla and Morgyn's ankles. When the day ended, it took everything in their power to not collapse on the tile floor. After Minoru exited the music room, Tina was met with glares coming from both the hosts and the help. Confused, Tina asked "Umm… Is there a problem?" Immediately, Morgyn came at her at full force.

"YES, THERE'S A PROBLEM! WHILE WE WERE BUSTING OUR ASSES, YOU WERE BUSY SPENDING TIME WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Unaffected by her frenemy's shouting Tina let out a small giggle. "What!? He's not my boyfriend! Not yet, anyway…"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Morgyn screamed, her face turning red. "THE POINT IS THAT WE BARELY MADE A DENT IN OUR DEBT TODAY BECAUSE OF YOU!" Kyoya wanted to point out the fact that they have barely made a dent in their debt since the time they started cleaning here, but he refrained for the better. The dark skinned girl frowned as Morgyn's voice was starting to grow hoarse.

"Oh, come on! You can't be this mad at a little extra work, are you?" As the wheels started turning in her head, a terrifyingly wide smirk slowly formed on her face. "Or is it…. You're jealous that an attractive guy approached me and not you?" Something in her snapped, and Morgyn began charging at Tina, her fury growing with each step. Tina reacted quickly and left the music room. By the time Morgyn got to the door, Tina's long braid trailed behind, and she was quickly met with a pink door to the face. Growing even more enraged, if it was possible, Morgyn turned to Shayla.

"Can you believe her!?" Before Shayla could answer, Morgyn stormed out the door. Her anger could've caused her to leave a smoke trail behind as she left. When the door slammed, the other hosts turned to the remaining American.

"Honestly, when are they not fighting?" Haruhi said, under her breath.

"Are you going to follow them?" Hikaru asked. Shayla responded with a quiet "No".

"I hope they make up by tomorrow," Honey said with a sad look on his face.

After a few seconds of silence, the hosts began to converse with each other while Shayla began thinking of solutions to solve Morgyn and Tina's problem. As she was thinking, she picked up bits and pieces of what the hosts were talking about. Something about a vacation soon, but eavesdropping wasn't her priority. She almost had a plan compiled until she saw something that made her heart drop. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a book poking out of Kyoya's bag. Although it was just a corner, she knew that pastel pink cover from anywhere. She kept staring at it as she pondered whether she should feel relieved that she found it, or angry that Kyoya had it and didn't tell her. She went with the former and decided to calmly ask Kyoya for her book back. The hosts were leaving, and Kyoya was the last one. Before he made it out the door, Shayla grabbed his wrist tighter than she wanted to.

"Excuse me!" Kyoya was still facing the door, only his eyes moved to look at her from his peripheral vision. Taken aback by her assertiveness, Shayla quickly let go of his wrist and her voice grew quieter.

"Umm… Not too long ago, I lost something of mine… I was just wondering if you knew anything about that." Kyoya didn't answer as he contemplated returning the book. There hasn't been anything about her worth noting. She kept to herself a lot, and is prone to fading in the background. As harsh as it sounds, she was quite boring. With that said, Kyoya concluded there was nothing to get out of keeping this book. He reached into his bag and showed her a book with a bright cover with two handsome men on it. For a split second, Kyoya could've sworn he saw a glint of panic in her eyes. She grabbed the book and scurried out of the music room without even a "thank you". So maybe she wasn't boring… Just weird.


	11. Chapter 10: Obligatory Beach Chapter

The beach was like heaven to Tina. The feeling of the sand between her toes, the warmth of the Sun, the light breeze, it was almost euphoric. But today was different. As she stood on the beach with her housemates and the hosts, Tina looked unimpressed, to say the least.

"I don't understand why we couldn't go somewhere else! Thanks a lot, Haruhi…" Tina said, sticking out her tongue.

"Hey! It's not my fault I don't have a passport!" Haruhi snapped back.

"Well, whether it's in Japan or not, it's still cool how we have a whole beach to ourselves, the perks of having rich friends," Morgyn said, adjusting her black one piece swimsuit.

"Not necessarily…" Shayla said, gesturing to a group of regular Host Club clients, to Morgyn's disappointment.

"Ugh, why do THEY have to be here? I thought this was supposed to be a VACATION. Now I won't even have time to show Kaoru this thing," she said, feeling Kaoru's gift in her bag.

"Oooooooh! What is it!?" Tina said, ready to pry in Morgyn's bag, but the small girl reacted quickly and moved her bag out of Tina's reach.

It wasn't long until everyone dispersed. Naturally, Tamaki was charming the majority of the guests, Tina was building a sand castle with Honey and Mori, Shayla was sitting under an umbrella that was planted in the sand and observing everything from afar, but unlike everyone else, Morgyn wasn't here for relaxation and fun; not yet. She had one goal in mind, and it was to give Kaoru this present. Once she saw that he and Hikaru were alone, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her excitement grew as she got closer to them, but it was shot down immediately once three clients got to them before she did. At first, she decided to stand and wait for them to finish, but the more they talked, the more Morgyn realized they weren't going to be done anytime soon, so with her head hanging low, she stomped away, defeated.

* * *

><p>Shayla sat under her umbrella, fidgeting. As she was observing everyone having fun, she was conflicted as to whether she should talk to someone and risk being awkward and making a fool of herself, or to stay and observe but be bored and lonely. Fortunately, she didn't have to choose when she noticed Haruhi walking over to her. She took a seat next to her and Shayla quickly turned away for a few seconds, but slowly turned to face the girl looking at her. Haruhi was the first to speak.<p>

"Are you alright?" Shayla was surprised to hear that question, and it even took a couple of seconds to process what was just said to her.

"I'm okay… What makes you ask?"

"It's just that you've been by yourself the whole time and I thought something was wrong." Shayla still doubted the credibility of Haruhi's concern, but she found a hint of sincerity in her eyes and it set her at ease.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just not that much of a talker," Shayla said, smoothing out her baby blue sundress. "It does get a little bit boring just sitting here, though. I really should've brought my puzzle book to keep me occupied."

"If you're bored, why don't you talk to people? It's not too late to get to know everyone, and the hosts are really nice. They can get a little overwhelming though," Haruhi said, remembering the several antics she had been subjected to by the hosts. Shayla really wanted to take Haruhi's advice right then and there, but it was like her brain was on autopilot and she found herself waving away her suggestion.

"I'm sure they're nice, but all of them are talking to someone. It would be rude if I butted in, wouldn't you agree?"

"Kyoya-senpai's not talking to anyone." Shayla's heart skipped a beat upon hearing his name. She grew more panicked as she thought of what happened several days ago, with Kyoya finding the book and keeping it at that. She didn't know if he read it or not, and didn't want to find out, so ever since that incident, she's been avoiding him.

"NO! …. No… Not him."

"Why not?"

"Umm…" Shayla's brain scrambled coming up with a convincing excuse. "I just don't think he'd be one to talk to me. He'd probably get annoyed," she muttered, cursing to herself for coming up with such a terrible lie.

"It's okay; you can socialize when you're comfortable. But I can promise you'll really like everyone once you get to know them," Haruhi said, smiling. Unfortunately, their conversation was interrupted by a couple clients who wanted to speak to Haruhi. Shayla politely excused herself and decided to wander around the beach to pass the time.

* * *

><p>"It's looking good so far!" Honey said, staring at the half-finished sand castle.<p>

"Doesn't it?" Tina said, smiling. "It's a shame we had to start over so many times thanks to our castle collapsing…" Tina said the last part of her sentence with a hint of annoyance behind her voice whilst glaring at Hikaru and Kaoru, who have on multiple occasions, ran over the third-year trio's sand castle without noticing. She returned to her cheery mood quickly, and looked over to Mori.

"Doesn't it look great, Mori?" The boy in question nodded in approval.

"I really wish Minoru could've come with us. I don't see why he couldn't…"

"He isn't part of the Host Club." Mori's quick response threw both Tina and Honey off guard. Although his voice was monotone, Tina could tell Mori was less than thrilled with the comment she made about Minoru and the three of them quietly finished the sand castle…. With the twins accidentally running it over once more.

* * *

><p>Morgyn sank down until the water hit her jaw. She was treading in the ocean waiting for Kaoru to be alone to give him her gift. While she waited, she figured she might as well have some fun. She noticed Tamaki sitting with a few clients. She was too far away to make out what he was saying, but she was sure that it was something she found extremely corny. Whatever he said, it definitely had an effect on the client he was currently charming, as she squealed in delight. Suddenly, her mind grew sinister. She swam up to shore and hid so she could be heard, but not seen.<p>

"I had a terrible day yesterday," one of the clients said, moving closer to the host king. "These girls were being mean to me for no reason!" Immediately, Tamaki drew her in even closer, leaving only a few centimeters between them.

"Pay them no mind, my princess. I'm sure they were merely jealous of how much of a beautiful person you are." The client's cheeks turned a light pink color.

"Oh, Tamaki! You always know how to make me feel better!" Their moment was abruptly ruined by Morgyn making a very loud farting noise. Not knowing who was making the noise, the client turned back to Tamaki.

"Tamaki… Was that you?"

"What!? Of course not! It… It was probably someone else. Now, where were we?" Morgyn didn't even let them continue their conversation before making another farting noise, this one being louder.

"Ugh! Tamaki, are you sure that isn't you!?"

"No! I promise it isn't me!" Morgyn did her best to laugh quietly, so she wouldn't be noticed, but it failed. As the squabble between Tamaki and the client escalated, the American girl let out a loud guffaw. The blond snapped his head towards Morgyn's hiding spot.

"You there! Who are you!?" Morgyn came out of her hiding place still laughing.

"I'm sorry," she said, wiping a tear from her eye. "It was just too good to resist!" Infuriated, Tamaki ran after her, but Morgyn was too fast for him. After several minutes of being chased and the whole ordeal being cleared up, Morgyn remembered something that made her heart sink: as Tamaki was chasing her, Kaoru was alone for quite some time; she was just too busy running away to notice. She thought she could give her gift to him right now, but she noticed the sun was setting, the clients were leaving, and the hosts and her two friends were entering the beach house. With another moment escaping her, she yelled in frustration as she kicked the sand and followed everyone else inside.

* * *

><p>After everyone changed out of their swimsuits and into something more casual, they gathered in the dining room for dinner. There was an array of seafood at the table and Morgyn and Shayla, still becoming accustomed to how fancy the food is, did not hesitate to get a good helping of everything on the table. Once everyone got settled and began eating, everyone stopped shortly after and began to stare at Morgyn, who was wolfing down her food at a rapid pace. She ate some more before noticing everyone staring.<p>

"What?" she said with a mouth full of food. "I'm hungry! Is that a crime?" They shot her a few judgmental looks before returning to their meals. Obviously, Morgyn was the first one to finish her dinner. She swallowed the last bit of food before facing Kaoru.

"Oh, hey. I've been meaning to give you something."

"Really? What is it?" Kaoru said, with a curious expression. The brunette reached into her bag to pull out the present, but she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her stomach and shot back up.

"Ugh… Sorry, just give me a minute…." Shortly after, her stomach made unsettling gurgling noises and Morgyn began to wince.

"Sorry… I think I ate too fast… Just give me a minute; I need to lie down... "Morgyn ran upstairs to her room and left everyone else in silence. They gradually resumed to eating their dinner, but Shayla was a little bit hesitant to eat her food. She was sitting directly across from Kyoya and was constantly looking up from her meal to see if he was looking at her. She was absolutely terrified that he would bring up the book. The book itself was a guilty pleasure and quite embarrassing, and she feared if people knew about it, it would ruin the image she worked hard to make for herself. She noticed grey eyes lock with her brown eyes and Shayla immediately stood up.

"Umm… I have medicine… I'm gonna give some to Morgyn." What she said was barely audible and extremely fast, but she didn't have time to worry about that. She dashed upstairs, not caring which room she ended up in. Coincidentally, she opened the door to Morgyn's room; the girl in said was lying on her bed, groaning.

"Damn, I really shouldn't have eaten so fast. It was so good though." Shayla let out a small laugh and gave her friend a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry; I have some medicine in my room."

"Noooooo… Don't give me any medicine."

"Why not? It will make you feel better."

"But it's nasty," the sick girl whined. Shayla giggled some more and left to go get the medicine anyway. She quickly returned with the bottle of medicine and a large spoon.

"You're lucky I'm prone to nausea, otherwise you'd be out of luck," Shayla said as she poured the dark liquid onto the spoon. Morgyn sat up, grabbed the spoon and reluctantly swallowed the medicine. As she was swallowing, she kept scrunching up her face, and her friend did not hold back from laughing at her reaction. Once Morgyn got the taste of the medicine out of her mouth, she curled up in her blankets once again and rested her head against her pillow.

"Yeah, I probably won't come out for the rest of the night. The last thing we need is me throwing up all over the place." Shayla laughed once more and left the room. She went into the bathroom, took a long shower, and changed into her nightgown.

* * *

><p>As Shayla slowly made her way down the long hallway to her room, Kyoya had just made it upstairs, about to shower. He noticed her sauntering to her room. Her smooth movements, her white nightgown, and how the Moon shining through the tall windows reflected against her caramel colored skin, she somewhat resembled a ghost. It was almost eerie. However, Kyoya wasn't scared and walked up to her.<p>

"Are you avoiding me?" Hearing the voice behind her made Shayla nearly jump out of her skin. She let out a loud, but quick shriek and slowly turned her head to face Kyoya.

"... Excuse me?"

"I'm not dumb, Shayla. You have been going out of your way to avoid me."

"... Okay…."

"Why?" Shayla's pause between answers gradually grew longer.

"... Just because."

"Just because?"

"Yes."

"Shayla, you're a terrible liar." Fed up, Shayla quickly turned to face him completely.

"Perhaps I just don't want to talk!" Kyoya was surprised by the sudden outburst of the usually timid girl. Evidently, Shayla caught on to this. Her eyes grew wide, she put her hand up to her mouth, and her voice went down to the normal quiet volume everyone was used to.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have yelled. I'm so sorry… Are you mad at me?" Kyoya noticed Shayla's hand trembling when she asked if he was mad at her. To calm her down, Kyoya ditched his usual direct way of speaking and resorted to a more polite tone, which is often used with clients.

"Of course not. I shouldn't have pressed you for information you didn't want to give." Shayla's hand stopped shaking and her face returned to its neutral expression.

"Okay. It's fine." She looked down and continued to make her way to her room, but Kyoya stopped her once again.

"By the way, Shayla… I didn't read it. I just skimmed one page and that was it." She stopped for a minute and didn't say anything. After a few seconds passed, she mumbled something that was inaudible and ran to her room. Although it was hard to make out, he could've sworn he heard her say "Thank goodness".

* * *

><p>Morgyn fell asleep shortly after Shayla gave her the medicine and woke up in the middle of the night as a result. She grabbed her glasses from the nightstand, put them on, and stared through her window at the Moon illuminating the vacant beach. She was engulfed with awe looking at the breathtaking scenery. She was snapped out of her trance when she heard the doorknob shaking. Morgyn scrambled for something to defend herself against the intruder, but it was too late. The door opened and she let out a sigh of relief to see that Kaoru was the one who entered her room.<p>

"Oh wait… This isn't my room," he said, his voice indicating that he wasn't fully awake yet.

"What told you that, the layout of the room or the teenage girl standing here?" Morgyn said jokingly. Kaoru let out a gentle chuckle and stretched.

"I would have to say the layout is what gave it away. I woke up to take a bathroom break and was too tired to pay attention to which room I went into…. Wait."

"What?"

"Since I'm here, didn't you wanna show me something at dinner?" Morgyn's face immediately lit up.

"Oh, right! Here, sit on the bed. It's kinda awkward having you stand there." The redhead did as he was told and sat down. Morgyn sat down next to him and pulled out a medium sized frame. Inside the frame was a cross-stitch picture of the main character in one of the video games the twins play frequently, with a colorful background to go along with it. Kaoru's first expression was shock, and then a warm smile appeared on his face.

"This is so cool! Did you make this!?"

"Actually, Shayla did," Morgyn admitted sheepishly. "I still put in some effort though. It was my idea and I spent a lot of money in books and chocolates to get her to make it. I had it made specifically for you. You really helped me that day with the Renge fiasco. If it weren't for you, I probably would've held a grudge, and who knows what that would've spiraled into? I also took your advice and attempted to open up more. It's not going great, but little progress is better than none, right? I had this made as my way of saying 'thank you' for helping me. Also, I'm using this as a way to prove I'm not always angry." Both Morgyn and Kaoru couldn't help but laugh at her last comment. The whole time, Kaoru couldn't take his eyes off of his gift.

"I just can't get over this… It's wonderful!" Morgyn caught herself blushing at Kaoru's amazement with his gift and turned away until her cheeks returned to their usual pale complexion. Seeing Kaoru so happy caused Morgyn to feel some sort of warmth inside. It was definitely different from the usual heat she feels from anger, but it was a good different.


End file.
